DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA
by Angimar
Summary: Candy cree que ha encontrado un nuevo amor y se siente feliz pero ¿será cierto? Albert la ayudará a encontrar la verdad….un minific con mucho cariño..


**Hola Amigas, estuve pensando en un minific y esto es lo que ha resultado, espero que les guste. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. ¡Hasta Pronto!**

"**Candy, Después la tormenta viene la calma"**

Después de la comida con todos sus amigos en la colina de Pony. Candy les ofreció a la hermana María y a la Señorita Pony ayudarles con los quehaceres y con el cuidado de los niños durante la corta temporada que estaría con ellas, ellas encantadas aceptaron.

La señora Elroy estaba molesta porque Albert visitaba a la rubia dos o tres veces por semana. Entre Candy y Albert había una estrecha relación de amistad concebida por el cariño, admiración y agradecimiento que sentía la dulce enfermera hacia su protector. Él no había descartado la idea de llevársela a vivir nuevamente a la mansión en Lakewood pera la chica estaba renuente. Volver allá no le atraía mucho. Cierto día en que Albert estaba de visita en el hogar le hizo una proposición.

-Candy, quiero hacer un viaje a África ¿no te gustaría ir conmigo?

-¿África? Pero ¿Qué voy a hacer por allá?

-Bueno pues, allá también hay enfermeras

-Pero yo no quiero alejarme de mis amigos y…

-y aquí vive Terry

-¡Albert! –dijo melancólica-

-todavía no ha sanado esa herida, vayamos a África Candy, allá hay muchos animales que estoy seguro nunca has visto en tu vida. Respiraras otro aire y estoy casi seguro que lograrás olvidar.

-Esté yo…no sé… -dijo jugando con sus dedos índices como si todavía fuera una niñita-

-no sé porque lo dudas tanto

-¿y por cuanto tiempo?

-no será mucho, hasta que nos cansemos y queramos volver

-bueno ¿y cuando nos iríamos?

-eso quiere decir que… ¿irás conmigo?

-Sí Albert me iré contigo, tú sabes que no puedo negarte nada

-muy bien entonces nos iremos este fin de mes

El tiempo pasó volando y Candy y Albert ya estaban en camino a África. El sol estaba radiante y Albert con sus gafas oscuras leía contemplaba el mar.

Candy vio un periódico en uno de los asientos que estaba en cubierta y se puso a ojearlo, todas eran noticias poco agradables, en una de las páginas un nombre conocido llamó su atención.

"El aclamado actor de Broadway, Terruce Grandchester contraerá nupcias a principios de mes con la también actriz Susana Marlowe"

-Al fin te casas –dijo ella bajito- tienes que hacer a Susana muy feliz, ella te ama y se lo merece

No pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla y escondió su rostro para que no la viera Albert.

-¡quien diría que al otro lado del mar se esconde un mundo diferente! –Dijo él-

-Sí, un mundo nuevo –agregó ella- un mundo tan lejos del nuestro

En New York la prensa estaba afuera de la iglesia esperando a que los novios salgan para tomar las fotos que saldrían en primera plana al día siguiente.

Ante el altar estaba Terry, elegantemente vestido, serio y decidido; a su lado Susana, sonriente, a punto de hacer sus sueños realidad.

De lado a lado en las filas de asientos estaban la madre de Susana, los actores compañeros de Terruce y Robert Hathaway. Eleanor estaba también, llevaba puesta una peluca negra y lentes para no ser reconocida. Sus labios temblaban por el nerviosismo. El sacerdote empezó con la ceremonia y cuando llegó el momento hizo la pregunta a los contrayentes.

-Terruce Greum Grandchester, ¿toma usted como esposa a Susana Marlowe?

Mientras el cura seguía hablando, por la mente del actor pasaron muchas cosas, recordó a Candy, recordó su inocencia, su dulzura, aquel primer beso que le robó junto al lago en Escocia, la triste despedida en las escalera, lo difícil que había sido para él decidirse por Susana y luego las palabras de Albert animándolo a seguir adelante a pesar del dolor, tal y como lo había hecho Candy.

-Lo haré –pensó- se lo he prometido a Candy

Terry hizo una pausa entre la pregunta del cura y su respuesta, Susana lo había estado mirando y sintió que algo no andaba bien.

-Acepto –dijo él-

La madre de Susana sonreía feliz, al fin su hija sería dichosa, ella se encargaría del resto. El cura siguió con la pregunta a la actriz.

Susana dejó caer unas lágrimas y respondió audiblemente que no aceptaba, todos en la iglesia se sorprendieron, pero el más sorprendido era Terruce.

-Lo siento –dijo ella – pero no puedo casarme contigo

-¿Qué pasa Susana? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué cambias de opinión así de repente?

-No puedo casarme con un hombre que no me ama de verdad

-¡Susana! –Exclamó Terry- ya habíamos hablado sobre eso

-En tu corazón siempre estará ella y nunca podré competir contra eso

-Susana, yo te elegí a ti

-Pero no por amor sino por lástima, por agradecimiento, por que te lo ha rogado mi madre

La madre de Susana se acerca y le pide a su hija que reflexione y cambie de opinión.

-Terry, eres libre –le dijo al castaño-

-Susana pero es que yo…

-Vete, veta ya –le gritó- no quiero verte más

Terruce no sabía que hacer, si irse o quedarse, si insistir o aceptar, esta era su oportunidad de escapar de un matrimonio sin amor pero estaba la promesa que le había hecho a Candy.

-Susana, te estoy entregando mi vida, no puedes hacer eso, debemos casarnos. Yo nunca rompo mis promesas

-Pero yo sí, y no me casaré contigo Terry, así que déjame sola –dijo sollozando en brazos de su madre-

Robert fue a lado del joven, que aun estaba impresionado por la decisión de la rubia, los invitados seguían murmurando.

Susana salió de la iglesia junto a su madre y los demás invitados la siguieron, Terruce prefirió quedarse adentro solo Robert lo acompañaba.

-Lo siento hijo –atinó a decirle mientras tocaba su hombro-

Terruce se veía triste y preocupado, se sentó en una de las bancas y el sacerdote le dijo unas cuantas palabras.

-Es mejor así, porque si en verdad usted no ama a la muchacha, hubieran sido muy infelices

Una semana después, en la mansión de Lakewood estaban en el comedor, Elisa, Neil, Archie y la tía abuela desayunando.

-Voy a hacer que remodelen la mansión y por lo tanto nos iremos de aquí por un tiempo –dijo la tía abuela-

-¿A dónde tía abuela? -Preguntó curiosa Elisa-

-No sé si a la mansión en Chicago o a la de New York

-New York abuelita, escuché que para este verano se abren nuevas funciones en los teatros y además podemos ir de compras, ya necesitamos renovar nuestro guardarropa, nuestros vestidos ya están pasados de moda –dijo coquetamente-

-Ustedes están pensando en la moda y yo estoy pensando en los estudios, ustedes tuvieron que dejar el colegio por culpa de la guerra pero creo que ya es hora de que escojan una carrera, sobre todo tú Neil, el informe de calificaciones que me llegó del colegio San Pablo no me dejaron nada contenta, tu promedio es tan solo regular

-Bueno podríamos estudiar el último año en algún colegio privado de allá –dijo Neil-

-Aun tengo que hablar con sus padres

-yo no quiero ir a New York –Dijo Archie-

-¡Que raro! –Dijo la chica- yo escuché que a Annie la van a inscribir en un colegio de allá, pensé que querrías estar cerca de ella

-no me gusta New York –dijo medio molesto-

-bueno, esa decisión la tomaré yo, después de conversar con sus padres –indicó la mujer-

Una de las doncellas entró a comunicarles que había llegado Annie de visita y todos se levantaron de la mesa. Archie la saludó y los dos se sentaron a conversar en la sala.

-Archie, he venido a despedirme, me iré a New York la próxima semana, mis padres han decidido inscribirme en el Saint David´s School.

-No te despidas Annie, tal vez nos veamos mucho antes de lo que piensas

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-La abuela quiere que terminemos la escuela y no sabemos aún si será aquí en Chicago o en New York, lo más seguro es que sea allá –Dijo con desagrado-

-Me gustaría tanto que estuviéramos cerca, Archie –dijo ella con un tono muy dulce-

Archie tragó en seco, Annie cerca de él, sin duda sonaba algo agradable pero no quería comprometerse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Aún no estamos seguros Annie, tal vez no nos veamos en mucho tiempo

-voy a rogar a Dios para que estemos juntos otra vez

Después Archie acompañó a Annie hasta la puerta donde la esperaba el auto que la llevaría a su casa. La muchacha se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla cuando escucharon que llegaban riendo Neil y su hermana.

-Los enamorados se despiden –dijeron burlonamente-

Archie se puso rojo del coraje e iba a decirles algo cuando vio la figura de un hombre acercarse, apretó sus puños indignado cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podrías por favor llamar a Candy? Necesito hablar con ella

-¿Hablar con ella? ¿Estás loco?

-Necesito hablar con ella Cornwell

-Tú no tienes nada que hablar con ella –le dijo Archie con tono amenazante-

Annie se interpuso entre los dos y le pidió a Archie que se tranquilizara. Elisa al ver a Terry se acercó corriendo.

-¿Cómo estás Terry? ¿Has venido a verme?

-No he venido por ti, quiero ver a Candy

-No sé porque has venido a buscarla aquí –dijo Neil- bien sabes que ella no es de la familia, búscala en otra parte

-Candy también es una Andley –le reclamó Archie- pero eso no importa ahora. Tú vete de aquí ahora

Terry respiró profundo y saco paciencia, en otras ocasiones se le hubiera ido encima a Archie pero ahora necesitaba saber donde estaba Candy.

-He venido a buscar a Candy porque necesito decirle que ya no hay nada que nos separe ¿entiendes?

-Tú solo le has traído sufrimientos y dolores a Candy, la cambiaste por otra y luego vienes así tan campante a decirle que quieres volver. Yo jamás le hubiera hecho algo así, si yo hubiera sido su novio jamás la hubiera dejado.

Archie no se dio cuenta que con esas palabras lastimaba a Annie, ya que estaba casi confirmando que aun seguía enamorado de la enfermera. Elisa le dijo a Terry lo que este quería saber.

-Sí quieres ver a Candy tendrás que irte a África querido, porque ella se fue con el tío abuelo William a vivir allá

-¿Qué?

-Es cierto, al parecer Candy y Albert se entienden muy bien –Dijo malintencionadamente Neil-

-¡Candy en África!

-Sí y no va a volver así que resígnate a perderla –dijo enojado Archie-

Terry se fue rápido de ahí, no creía ninguna palabra así que buscaría otra fuente de información. Annie ni se despidió y se subió al auto.

Terry llegó al hogar de Pony y preguntó a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony si era verdad que Candy estaba en África.

-Sí es cierto –contestó la hermana-

-Albert vino a llevársela –agregó la señorita Pony-

-Pues si ella está allá entonces tengo que ir a buscarla –dijo él decidido-

-Hijo África es tan grande, y nosotras ni siquiera te podemos decir a donde exactamente fue ¿Cómo vas a buscarla?

-Aun no lo sé pero ya veré la forma

Mientras tanto Candy y Albert llegaron a África, a lo que hoy se conoce como Adis Abeba capital de Etiopía, todo era impresionante y estuvieron algunos días visitando lugares, después partieron para Egipto, la enfermera tenía el deseo de conocer las grandes pirámides, ya Albert le había narrado un poco de su historia.

Llegaron al desierto del Sahara y subieron a unos camellos, era la primera vez que la rubia veía uno en persona, conocieron el gran río Nilo, todas las poblaciones de sus alrededores y las famosas pirámides, Candy y Albert se tomaron muchas fotos para el recuerdo, la que más le gustó fue aquella a los pies de la gran esfinge.

Archie, Elisa y Neil estaban parados frente a la tía abuela que les iba a informar de la decisión que se había tomado en cuanto a sus estudios.

-Como es de suponerse, esta decisión no la he tomado yo sola, el tío abuelo es quien tiene la última palabra, le he enviado una comunicación y me ha respondido lo siguiente

Abrió una hoja que tenía doblada y la leyó en voz alta para que sus sobrinos nietos escucharan.

Querida tía Elroy,

Me da tanto gusto que los chicos estén por terminar la secundaria y quiero que cada uno aprenda el significado de la vida real sobre todo Elisa y Neil que siempre han vivido dentro de una burbuja mágica. Es por eso que he decidido que la secundaria la concluyan en New York en una escuela pública. La institución se llama Hunter College High School, dejo en sus manos los preparativos para su inscripción y demás gastos que esto incurra.

Saludos desde el Congo

William A. Andley

-¿En una escuela pública? –masculló Elisa- eso mis padres no lo permitirán

-Tía abuela tiene que hacer algo, nosotros no podemos codearnos con esa clase de gente, las escuelas públicas son una basura –dijo indignado Neil-

-creo que tú encajas bien entonces –le dijo Archie riendo- yo si quiero ir a ese colegio, quiero ver como es el mundo real

-pues no, nosotros nos negamos, no iremos –dijo refunfuñando Elisa-

-es una orden de William y hay que obedecer –dijo la anciana- no crean que me resulta agradable que los herederos del clan estudien en una escuela de tan baja categoría

-yo quiero estudiar en el mismo colegio que Annie –dijo Elisa- es un colegio muy prestigioso para gente de nuestra altura

-lo siento Elisa pero son ordenes de William y no puedo pasar sobre él. Mañana viajaré a New York para preparar todo

Terruce supo por la hermana María y la Señorita Pony habían recibido una carta y que Candy estaba en el Cairo así que se despidió del teatro y se fue a África.

Le tomaron varios días llegar hasta allá, estuvo preguntando en algunos lugares hasta que finalmente en uno de ellos le dieron razón.

-El señor Andley y su hermana estuvieron aquí pero se marcharon hace una semana, no sé decirle a donde exactamente.

-Por favor, intente recordar, tal vez mencionaron algún nombre –rogó el castaño-

-no, lo siento, no escuché nada

Terry siguió buscando pero todo sería inútil ya que Candy y Albert habían abandonado África para irse a Francia. Él tenía algo pendiente que hacer allá y ella quería conocer la ciudad de las luces, viajar le había ayudado mucho a recobrar el ánimo alegre que siempre la caracterizó.

La tía abuela y los demás ya se habían mudado a New York y para Archie, Neil y Elisa estaba próximo el día de clases.

En las escuelas elementales de New York también se usaban uniformes. Elisa odiaba el suyo, decía que parecía la hija de un simple empleado. Archie a pesar de que siempre le gustó lucir bien no se quejó del suyo y lucía sonriente porque al menos disfrutaría viendo sufrir a Neil y a Elisa.

Las campanas anunciaban el inicio de las clases y los estudiantes formaban filas para entrar al aula, el colegio era mixto así que no había separación de chicos y chicas como en el real colegio San Pablo.

Por su carácter alegre, Archie hizo amistades casi de inmediato en cambio Neil ni Elisa se llevaban bien con sus compañeros debido que ellos siempre estaban dándose ínfulas de grandeza. Las horas de esparcimiento dentro del colegio eran un tormento para los hermanos Legan porque los demás se mofaban de ellos, hasta les habían puesto apodos. A Elisa, le decían la lagartija vanidosa y a Neil el hijito de mamá ya que siempre terminaba quejándose por las burlas de las que eran objeto.

Al salir de clases Archie pasaba por el colegio de Annie pero ella lo evitaba, él se sintió herido por la actitud de ella si embargo no hizo nada para remediar la situación.

Terruce, regresó a New York con el corazón hecho trizas pero aún guardaba la esperanza de volver a ver a su pecosa, algo en su interior le decía que así sería. Mientras tanto decidió regresar a las tablas y Robert lo recibió amablemente. Susana y su madre habían dejado la ciudad hace ya algún tiempo y no se sabía nada de ellas, pero el escándalo que había salido publicado en los periódicos hizo que Terry se hiciera mucho más famoso de lo que ya era.

Candy y Albert estaban en París conversando en un café, ella reía en todo momento y Albert le seguía la corriente.

La casa donde se estaban quedando era muy bonita, estaba lleno de flores, macetas guindaban por todas partes y una pequeña fuente donde los pajarillos llegaban a beber. Candy conoció a mucha gente y una de ellas era madame Antoinette, era una mujer culta y refinada, amante de la lectura, la música y de casi todas las artes. Cierta mañana en que los tres desayudaban en el pequeño jardín de la casa ella le hizo un comentario a la rubia.

-Ciertamente eres muy hermosa querida, pero lo serías más si dejaras de usar ese mismo peinado –Candy enrojeció- no es que te quede mal pero ya no eres una niñita para usar coletas, eres toda una señorita, solo tienes que aprender unas cuantas cosas, las elementales por supuesto. Si tú me dejas, puedo hacer de ti una mujer moderna y elegante.

-¿yo una mujer moderna y elegante?

-Sí ¿acaso crees que es imposible?

-Pero es que una enfermera no puede ser moderna y elegante –dijo-

-La mujer del siglo XX puede ser ambas cosas a la vez. Déjame hacer la prueba. Unos cuantos días conmigo y ni tú te reconocerás. William ¿le daría usted permiso a su sobrina?

-Por mí no hay ningún problema –dijo sonriendo-

Archie estaba haciendo un trabajo para la escuela y bajó al viejo sótano de la mansión para buscar algo que le sirviera y en un baúl encontró ciertas fotos y cartas. Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando se encontró con la fotografía de Anthony.

-Primo, si tú estuvieras aquí ¿Por qué tú y Stear me han dejado solo?

Luego vio más fotografías, estaba un retrato de la mamá de Anthony, era tan hermosa, su piel blanca, sus mejillas rosadas y unos brillantes ojos verdes.

-No sé porque me da la impresión de que ya he visto a esta mujer antes. Sé que es la madre de Anthony pero me recuerda mucho a…a Candy, sí me recuerda mucho a Candy. Debe ser que estoy extrañándola tanto.

Luego vio un paquete de varios sobres amarrados con una cuerda, los guardó en un pequeño morral de cuero que había llevado y salió de ahí.

Varios días después, Annie estaba sentada en un bar de sodas conversando con un chico, no parecía la misma Annie tímida de siempre, se veía coqueta, alegre y sonriente jugaba con su cabello negro que había crecido mucho y ahora lo llevaba suelto. Archie pasaba por ahí, iba rumbo a casa cuando sintió una punzada de celos en su corazón. Sin pensarlo él fue a reclamarle a la morena por su actitud.

-¡Annie! ¿Quién es este tipo? –Preguntó enojado- ¿Por qué estás aquí con él?

-¿Quién es este chico Annie? –Preguntó el otro joven a la morena-

-No es nadie –le respondió ella-

-¿Cómo que nadie? Yo soy tu novio –dijo él casi gritando-

-¿Mi novio? Si fueras mi novio Archie, si fueras mi novio te hubieras dignado alguna vez a buscarme, a llamarme, pero no, nunca, ni siquiera una carta me has escrito durante el tiempo que no nos hemos visto, y yo ya entendí que tú nunca me quisiste, siempre has estado enamorado de Candy. Además nunca me pediste que fuera tu novia

-Yo creí que no era necesario pedírtelo, siempre estuviste tras mío

-pero ya no y déjame en paz –le dijo llevándose al otro chico de la mano-

Elisa y Neil habían estado observando la escena y se reían a carcajadas de su primo quien estaba molesto y confundido.

-¿Te has quedado sin novia Archie? –Dijo Neil entre risas-

-Debes alegrarte –señaló Elisa- ya no tienes que aguantar más a esa huérfana

-Ustedes dos cállense –les gritó y se fue-

Madame Antoinette presentó a Candy delante de Albert. Ella estaba hermosa, llevaba puesto un elegante vestido verde con cintas color naranja, un escote que dejaba a la vista parte de sus atributos, su cabello sujetado solo por una cinta del mismo color. El maquillaje era suave pero hacía resaltar aún más su belleza.

Candy corrió a abrazar a su amigo con tanta efusividad. Albert se había quedado sorprendido, nunca imaginó que ella pudiera ser más hermosa de lo que ya era. Algo se agitó dentro de él, no sabía como explicar ese sentimiento que ya había tenido antes, cuando estuvo viviendo con ella en Chicago, cuando había perdido la memoria.

Albert estaba feliz y la llevó a pasear por todo París, se sentía orgulloso y quería mostrarla al mundo entero. Luego se sintió extraño con la mirada de Candy, a ella le brillaban muchos los ojos, lo observaba detenidamente y escuchaba con atención cada cosa que él le decía, a veces hasta suspiraba.

-¿Qué está pasando? –se preguntaba a si mismo- ¿Qué estoy sintiendo por mi pequeña?

-¡Albert! ¡Gracias!

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó él-

-Por quererme tanto, a tu lado me siento muy feliz y creo que hasta puedo olvidar cualquier pena

Albert desvió el tema haciendo un comentario sobre el estado del tiempo y luego le dijo que sería mejor regresar.

Archie estaba revisando el fajo de sobres que había tomado del viejo baúl del sótano y se puso a leer cada uno de ellos. Eran viejas cartas de la madre de Anthony, se puso a pensar que no sería correcto que él leyera correspondencia ajena, pero dado el caso de que eran antiguas y de que pertenecieron a alguien que pasó a mejor vida, no le dio mayor importancia, así que se enteró del contenido de cada una de ellas. Había cosas que no entendía bien; Rosemary intercambió correspondencia con una tal Louise y mencionaban a alguien que tenía mucho que ver con Anthony.

-Esto debe tener alguna explicación –se dijo-

Bajó nuevamente al sótano y revisó nuevamente en el baúl. Encontró un Diario, el diario de Rosemary, lo limpió con una franela y se lo llevó.

Se encerró en su cuarto a seguir leyendo, pasó así toda la noche a la mañana siguiente no podía abrir los ojos del cansancio y no se levantó para ir a clases.

Mientras desayunaba la tía abuela con sus otros sobrinos, Elisa dedujo que el malestar de Archie se debía al trato que recibió de Annie.

-Debe estar deprimido, Annie lo trató como al perro –dijo la muchacha-

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó la abuela-

-Ella le dijo que ya no quiere ser su novia –le contestó Neil-

-Mejor, esa chica es igual que Candy, no nos conviene emparentar con ella y no lo digo por los Britter porque ellos si son honorables

Archie se dio un baño y salió con rumbo al telégrafo, quería mandarle un telegrama a Albert contándole lo que había descubierto, era sumamente urgente que regresara.

Albert estaba pensando sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos días con Candy.

-Candy está muy cariñosa conmigo y eso me da miedo –pensó- tengo miedo de lo que ella pueda llegar a sentir por mi y miedo de mi mismo

Candy entró en ese momento con una gran sonrisa y se sentó a su lado para conversar al minuto ingresó a la sala una doncella que traía en sus manos el telegrama que envió Archie.

El lo leyó mentalmente y se puso de pie sorprendido, luego miró a Candy y trató de disimular.

-Pequeña –le dijo- se ha presentado una complicación y debo regresar a América de inmediato

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-De eso tenemos que hablar

Volvieron a sentarse y él le dijo que viajaría solo de regreso y que ella debía quedarse en París.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Yo no quiero quedarme y no quiero que nos separemos Albert

-Confía en mi pequeña –le dijo dulcemente- es lo mejor

-no Albert, no entiendo ¿Por qué quieres que nos separemos?

-es que, he pensado mucho estos días y he hecho algo que creo que es conveniente para tu futuro.

-¿Mi futuro?

-Archie y los Legan están estudiando en un colegio en New York y tú que ya tienes profesión debes perfeccionarte en eso, por esa razón te he inscrito para que sigas un curso intensivo y saques un diploma como auxiliar de cirugía ¿No te gusta la idea? Solo serán tres meses

-¿Tres meses?

-Sí y estarás en una de las mejores escuelas de París, harás practicas en el Hospital ¿No te parece una maravilla? –Le preguntó fingiendo entusiasmo- ¡Harás lo que te gusta!

Candy se molestó tanto y se lo dijo a Albert sin ninguna pena.

-Me daría tanto gusto si tú estuvieras aquí conmigo, pero me estás diciendo que te irás

-Candy no te entiendo, tú siempre has sido tan independiente ¿Por qué ahora actúas como si dependieras de mí?

-Albert tú…

Albert se preocupó cuando vio que Candy empezó a llorar y la abrazó muy fuerte, tratando de consolarla le dijo que la esperaría en New York.

-Pequeña, tengo que irme, pero no será para siempre, lo prometo

-Albert, yo te quiero mucho, mucho

-y yo a ti pequeña, ya no llores, recuerda que me gusta más verte sonreír

Albert partió a New York y Candy se quedó en París siguiendo el curso de enfermería. El primer día de clases conoció a Marco, un joven enfermero que también era de América.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Candy White Andley

-mucho gusto, yo soy Marco

Ella sonrió, sabía que él se convertiría en su nuevo amigo, era agradable e inteligente y sobre todo tenía buen sentido del humor. Los dos salían juntos a comer y él la acompañaba hasta la casa.

-Sí tus padres tienen dinero ¿Por qué no estudias para ser médico?

-Quiero ser médico eso es obvio pero deseo ser yo mismo el que se pague la educación, no deseo depender de nadie. Por eso este curso lo estoy pagando con mis ahorros y cuando vuelva a América seguiré trabajando duro para finalmente llegar a ser un buen doctor ese es mi sueño

-Yo también quiero ser una buena enfermera

-Sé que lo lograrás Candy

-Sí, quiero que Albert se sienta orgulloso de mí

-Siempre lo mencionas ¿acaso es tu novio?

-¿Mi novio? –Se puso roja la rubia- no, no, solo somos amigos

-Tal vez te guste mucho

En las mañanas eran las clases de enfermería y por las tardes las de etiqueta con madame Antoinette. La mujer estaba feliz porque Candy había progresado mucho, sin duda la estaba moldeando a la forma de ser de una chica de alta sociedad.

-Albert no te reconocerá, ahora sí que pareces una dama

-Sí, quiero que el se sienta muy, muy orgulloso de mí –Dijo con entusiasmo y un brillo especial en sus ojos-

-¡Hummm...! Creo que eso me suena a enamoramiento. ¿Te has enamorado de Albert?

-¿Enamorada de Albert?

-Te has puesto roja, creo que estoy en lo cierto

-Albert para mí es mi amigo, tan querido

-Sí, ya me has contado, él siempre ha estado a tu lado, en los peores y mejores momentos. Pero una amistad así entre un hombre y una mujer puede llegar a convertirse en el amor más grande y fuerte. Cuando hablas de Albert se enciende una luz en tus ojos, es tanta tu admiración por él que se nota, está a flor de piel. Dime algo Candy –le dijo tomándola de las manos- ¿Qué sientes cuando te abraza? ¿Cuándo te mira? ¿Cuándo te habla?

-Yo…no lo sé

-Talvez sientes que eres feliz, te sientes como flotando en el aire, te sientes segura en sus brazos y con él te olvidas que lo demás existe

-¿Crees que en verdad yo pueda enamorarme de Albert?

-¿Por qué no? Es muy guapo, todo un caballero y además tiene excelentes cualidades que enamorarían a cualquier mujer ¿Por qué habrías de ser tú la excepción?

-Es que yo he amado antes y no ha sido igual a lo que siento ahora

-Es que se puede amar de diferentes maneras.

-Yo aún pienso mucho en Terry

-Terry es el joven por el que has sufrido mucho ¿verdad?

-Cuando Anthony murió, sentí que mi mundo se terminaba y luego cuando perdí a Terry que algo se moría dentro de mí. ¿Y que es para ti Albert? ¿Qué sentirías si él se alejara de ti para siempre o se enamorara de otra?

-usted me quiere llenar de dudas

-al contrario, quiero que aclares tus sentimientos

Albert llegó a la mansión y Archie aun no regresaba del colegio por lo que le pidió al sirviente que en cuanto este llegara lo hiciera pasar al despacho. Cuando Archie volvió fue directamente a hablar con él sobre lo que había descubierto.

-¿Qué es eso tan grave que has descubierto Archie?

-Perdóname tío pero he leído el diario de la tía Rosemary y me he enterado de un secreto bien guardado

-¿Qué secreto?

-Será mejor que tú mismo lo leas

Archie sacó de su bolso de cuero, el diario de Rosemary y el fajo de cartas. Él le mostró las partes más importantes, donde se revelaba en orden el secreto de la madre de Anthony.

Una de las cartas era breve y decía:

Mi estimada Señora Brown,

Créame que no hubiera querido dejar a la criatura en ese lugar pero el dinero que usted me dio se me acabó y como usted sabe, yo soy una mujer muy pobre, tuve que hacerlo. Como no sabía nada de usted, supuse que pensó en el abandono y que no quería hacerse cargo. Lamento lo de su enfermedad y que su carta no me haya llegado antes, pero ¿Cómo haré para recuperar a la criatura? Es mejor que hablemos en persona, por favor venga a mi casa para darle los detalles del orfanato.

Saludos,

Anne P.

"Los periodos en que se ausenta mi esposo son demasiado largos y yo me siento inmensamente sola, hasta ahora no he conocido el verdadero amor, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo jamás hubiera permitido que mis padres controlaran mi vida, si pudiera, cambiaría mi vida, lo único que dejaría igual es a mi Anthony, sin él me hundiría en la más grande depresión. Hoy he conocido a alguien que con su sonrisa y caballerosidad me ha cautivado, sé que está mal pensar en alguien que no es mi esposo, porque soy una mujer casada pero no puedo evitar sentirme así"

"Hoy hemos vuelto a vernos a escondidas, creo que estoy profundamente enamorada de Damon, pero nos hemos conocido tan tarde, él me pide que nos fuguemos juntos pero yo no puedo, no puedo manchar el apellido Andley, no puedo quitarle prestigio, el escándalo sería tan grande y el que más resultaría afectado sería mi pequeño Anthony"

"Él se ha ido para siempre, ha muerto, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me lo ha quitado. ¿Será acaso un castigo de Dios por mi pecado? No puedo llorar su muerte como todas las mujeres libres que han perdido a su hombre, tengo que tragarme las lágrimas, mi esposo está aquí, tengo que fingir"

"La depresión se ha hecho más fuerte, me duele el alma al recordar a mi querido Damon y ahora que sé que estoy esperando un hijo suyo, un hijo producto de nuestro amor me siento más angustiada, no sé como vaya a tomarlo mi familia, se darán cuenta de que es un hijo fuera del matrimonio, mi esposo no ha vuelto a tocarme desde que nació nuestro hijo, él solo pasa viajando y cuando se entere, me repudiará y la familia despreciará al fruto de mi vientre, no sé que hacer, ¡Qué Dios me ampare y me ilumine!"

"Durante los cuatro primeros meses he podido ocultar mi embarazo sin ningún problema pero dentro de poco no podrá ser así, temo que el uso del corsé afecte al desarrollo del bebé, he decidido que me iré a vivir a New York hasta que nazca"

Albert no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, eso quería decir que su hermana había tenido otro hijo a parte de Anthony pero ¿Dónde está ese hijo? ¿Por qué nunca supo de él? Siguió leyendo con un nudo en su garganta.

"Mi pequeño Anthony está al cumplir los dos años, se abraza a mi, dice que me extraña y que no me vaya, me extiende sus pequeñas manitas para que yo las tome, pero hoy debo irme, estoy a punto de dar a luz y no quiero que nadie sepa que voy a tener un hijo de Damon"

"Con todo el dolor de mi alma he tenido que entregarle mi hija a Anne, ella la cuidará hasta que yo vuelva. Las flores que Anthony y yo cultivamos están muriendo, eso indica que el invierno está cerca. ¡Cuánto extraño a mi pequeña hija!"

"Ha pasado algo terrible, he enfermado y estuve muchos días en cama, no pude ir por mi hija y Anne la ha entregado a un orfanato en Michigan, estoy asustada, temo no recuperarla"

"Mi pequeña hija está en un orfanato llamado El Hogar de Pony"

-¿El hogar de Pony? –Se preguntó a estás alturas el rubio- ¿Será posible?

-Yo también estoy sorprendido tío Albert –le dijo Archie-

-Es el mismo orfanato donde se crió Candy

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-¡Por Dios! Si esto es verdad entonces cabe la posibilidad de que Candy sea una Andley

-¡Sería maravilloso!

-Deja ver que más dice el diario

"Ha pasado algún tiempo y mi salud no es tan buena, Anthony y yo cultivamos rosas, nos encanta cuidar de ellas, este verano iré al Hogar de Pony a entregar unas donaciones, quiero ver a mi pequeña, ya debe tener 6 años, Anne se siente culpable por haberla dejado ese invierno en aquel lugar pero yo sé que no lo hizo adrede, pensó que yo la había abandonado. Ahora se me ha ocurrido una idea, voy a adoptar a mi propia hija, la llevaré a vivir conmigo a Lakewood, seguramente la tía Elroy querrá oponerse pero esta vez no dejaré que nada me separe de mi niña"

"Mi hija está preciosa, es muy traviesa, estuve observándola por mucho tiempo, corre por el campo con los demás niños, es muy alegre y tiene mis ojos. William me ha acompañado, regresó de Escocia y no ha querido quitarse su atuendo pero igual se lo ve lindo, toca muy bien la gaita a pesar de su edad, me apena saber que desde tan pequeño lo están educando para ser el cabeza de los Andley, yo quiero que él sea un niño normal y feliz como los demás y siento que están por robarle la infancia, vinimos en el auto de la familia y me dijo que había visto llorar a una niña, es tan dulce mi hermano que todo le conmueve, espero que nunca cambie, más estando bajo la tutela de la tía"

"No he podido volver a Michigan, estoy muy enferma y siento que la vida se me va a cada segundo, no he podido contarle a nadie este secreto, no tengo en quien confiar. Temo que si muero los Andley terminen haciéndole daño a mi hija, solo le ruego a Dios que si me lleva con él antes de poder recuperarla, que quienes la adopten sepan darle el amor que yo no he podido"

Esta son las últimas líneas que escribió Rosemary, la muerte le sobrevino antes de que ella pudiera recuperar a su hija, ella creyó que se llevaría el secreto a la tumba pero ahora Albert lo sabía; y esta verdad lo sorprendía.

-Mi pobre hermana, debió sufrir mucho

-¿Qué piensas hacer tío?

-voy a investigar, voy a buscar a esa tal Anne

-en los sobres está escrita la dirección

-Iré a Lakewood

Terry siguió cosechando éxitos en Broadway pero se sentía solo y triste desde que no pudo encontrar a Candy.

Annie salía de compras, almorzaba y a veces hasta cenaba con su nuevo amigo y eso tenía molesto a Archie quien se había convertido en su sombra, la seguía a todas partes sin que se diera cuenta.

Neil se metió en algunas broncas con sus compañeros de clases, algunos abusivos lo golpeaban para quitarle el dinero del almuerzo mientras Elisa quería seguir pavoneando de su hermosura un par de chicas estaban decididas a bajarles los humos y siempre le estaban haciendo bromas pesadas como mojándola con un balde de agua sucia, cortando algún mechón de su cabello o quitándole su almuerzo.

Cierto día Elisa iba llorando por la calle por sus compañeras le habían ensuciado el uniforme con tinta, cuando se encontró con Terry.

-¡Terry!

-¡Elisa!

-Terry ¿puedes llevarme en tu auto a mi casa? me da vergüenza irme así a mi casa

-¿Acaso no mandan al chofer por ti, Elisa?

-No, Albert nos está castigando injustamente, ahora tengo que coger el metro

-¡Pobre Elisa!

Terry se carcajeó y eso enojó a la muchacha que le dijo algo para que se callara.

-Pensaba contarte sobre Albert si me llevabas a casa pero mejor no

-¡Elisa! ¿Acaso sabes algo?

-Si me llevas prometo decírtelo –le dijo coquetamente-

-Está bien, sube al coche

Elisa ni corta ni perezosa se subió al convertible de Terry, el castaño empezó el interrogatorio.

-dime si sabes ¿dónde están Albert y Candy?

-Pues de Candy no sé pero de Albert sí

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Albert regresó solo y se fue de inmediato

-¿Solo? ¿Y Candy?

-ya te dije que no lo sé

-entonces ¿Dónde está Albert?

-yo no lo sé pero estoy segura de que Archie si lo sabe, la última vez estuvo hablando con él durante horas

-se lo preguntaré

-dudo que puedas sacarle algo, ya sabes que te odia porque está enamorado de Candy. Pero si quieres yo puedo conseguir esa información

-Gracias Elisa –dijo Terry sorprendido de su amabilidad-

-En realidad no lo hago por ayudarte solo quiero que intercambiemos favores

-ya decía que no podías ser tan amable

-yo te consigo la información de donde está Albert si tú prometes pasar por mi todos los días al colegio

-Eso es un abuso

-Promételo

-Lo prometo

-entonces mañana ve a verme al colegio y yo te diré lo que averigüé

-está bien –dijo de mala gana-

-¡Ah por cierto! Tendrás que ser amable conmigo, tendrás que tratarme como la dama que soy ¿Entiendes?

-Sí Elisa –dijo él medio molesto-

Candy y Marco seguían aprendiendo y practicando en un hospital. Las clases con Madame Antoinette estaban por concluir, y ella marcaba las fechas en el calendario, contando los días que faltaban para su regreso.

-Te veo ansiosa Candy –le dijo la mujer-

-Quiero volver ya, extraño a Albert

-¿y ya sabes que sientes por él?

-creo que usted tiene razón, debo estar enamorada de Albert, no hago más que pensar en él día y noche

-ojala que tú y Albert sean felices ¿no te ha escrito?

-Solo una vez en todo este tiempo, me dice que está muy ocupado, yo pienso que se está olvidando de mí

-un hombre de negocios como él siempre está ocupado

Elisa queriendo inyectar envidia entre sus compañeras les dijo que su novio era el famosísimo Terruce Grandchester. Ellas se burlaban porque no le creían pero luego cuando la vieron subirse al coche de él se quedaron más que sorprendidas sobre todo cuando Elisa se prendió del brazo de él.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó el actor mientras conducía-

-Nada solo quería molestar a unas compañeras

-Elisa cuéntame ¿ya sabes algo?

-Me dijo Archie que Candy está en Francia

El rostro de Terry se iluminó, al fin sabía donde estaba ella, le entraron unas ganas de salir corriendo al puerto y subirse en el primer barco que fuera para allá pero debía conseguir más información exacta para poder llegar hasta ella.

-¿En que parte de Francia?

-No sé pero me dijo que volvería pronto, solo está siguiendo un curso de enfermería

-entonces volverá

-Sí

-Esa es una buena información ahora dime ¿Podrías averiguar cuando exactamente va a regresar?

-Claro, pero ya sabes tienes que ir por mi a la escuela

-lo prometido es deuda

Albert estaba en el hogar de Pony tomándose un café con a hermana María y la directora de ese lugar.

-Mis sospechas eran ciertas, Candy es una Andley de verdad

-Entonces esa mujer le confirmó que había dejado a Candy aquel invierno

-Sí, me dio todos los detalles, me dijo que la había dejado junto con una muñeca llamada Candy

-Sí, recordamos eso –dijo la hermana-

-¡Que alegría saber que nuestra niña tiene una familia de verdad!

-Voy a iniciar los trámites para su reconocimiento como hija legitima de los Andley, ella es mi sobrina y tiene mucho más derechos que Archie y los demás por ser hija de mi querida hermana Rosemary Andley

-Señor Albert, estamos contentas pero a la vez preocupadas

-¿Por qué?

-hemos leído las últimas cartas de Candy y ella casi nos asegura de que está enamorada de usted, no hace más que resaltar sus cualidades y decirnos lo mucho que lo admira y extraña. –Dijo la señorita Pony-

-además dice que no hace más que contar los días que faltan para regresar a su lado

-No puede ser –dijo Albert asustado-

-Señor Albert ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto?

-no lo sé, pero mi corazón me decía que lo que mi pequeña estaba sintiendo por mi no era cariño de hermanos, hice bien en regresar solo y dejarla en Francia

-Pero ¿Cuándo vuelva?

-Tendré que desencantarla, esperemos que solo sea un mal entendido, ella amó mucho a Terry, no pudo olvidar tan pronto

-Ahora que lo menciona, el señor Grandchester vino a buscarla, dijo que ya no había nada que los separara

-tal vez esa sea la respuesta que estoy buscando

Albert salió de aquella casa y se fue en su coche hasta Lakewood, en el camino iba pensando en Candy.

-Yo también tengo que alejarme de Candy porque sin querer me había estado enamorando pero ahora que sé que es mi sobrina y que lo nuestro no sería posible haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sea feliz. Lo prometo Rosemary, Candy será feliz.

Candy llegó a New York junto a Mario que también vivía en Manhattan. Archie la recibió muy contento; por medio de una carta de Albert supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Cómo estás Archie?

-Muy feliz viéndote, estás más guapa, casi no te reconocí

-gracias ¿Dónde está Albert?

-Él salió de la ciudad

-Pero si yo les pasé un telegrama de que venía hoy

-si pero él está muy ocupado con unos negocios.

-Bueno entonces ya lo veré después, quiero presentarte a un amigo, su nombre es Marco

-un gusto Archie

-igualmente

Albert estaba al tanto del regreso de Candy pero no se atrevía a presentarse ante ella, temía el encuentro, no sabía como reaccionaría.

Candy quiso ir de visita a la casa de Annie, Archie la acompañó, justo en ese momento ella estaba tomando el té con su amigo y Archie se encrespó.

-¡Oh Candy!

-Annie, te extrañé tanto

-yo también, mira te presento a mi

El chico se levantó y besó la mano de Candy quien se ruborizó un poco.

-Soy Jasón el novio de Annie

Archie se molestó tanto que hizo un escándalo en la sala.

-Eso no es verdad, Annie no puede estar contigo

-Pues sí –le gritó el otro-

-Annie es mi novia y tú no vas a quitármela

Annie no podía creer que Archie estuviera celoso, estaba Candy presente y ella pensó que si Archie amara todavía a su amiga no estaría reclamándole a Jasón por ella, al contrario estaría feliz de deshacerse de ella para tener el camino libre con Candy. Su corazón se llenó de alegría pero a la vez de preocupación.

-Tú dejaste a Annie, ahora ella me prefiere a mí

-No es cierto –gritó nuevamente Archie-

Los dos se fueron a los golpes y Candy trató de separarlos mientras Annie horrorizada se cubría la boca con las manos.

-Ya dejen de pelear –les gritó Candy- no entiendo que está pasando aquí pero les recuerdo que están en la casa de los Britter

Archie trató de tranquilizarse y prefirió marcharse, lo hizo mirando con mucha rabia a Annie y al supuesto novio de ella.

-Enviaré por ti más tarde –le dijo a Candy-

Al rato se fue Jasón y Candy aprovechó para pedirle a su amiga que le cuente como es que Archie y ella estaban peleados y de dónde salió este otro joven.

-Candy yo sigo enamorada de Archie pero él nunca me demostró su amor, al contrario siempre lo vi interesado en ti y pensé que si…

-que si buscabas a otro chico podrías olvidarte de él

-sí eso mismo pensé

-Archie te ama, si no, no se hubiera puesto como se puso

-si ya me di cuenta pero ahora el cree que Jason y yo somos novios

-eso déjamelo a mí, yo arreglaré las cosas

-Candy, tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué?

-desde que estoy viviendo en New York me enteré de algo que sé que te va a poner muy feliz

-¿Qué?

-Se trata de Terry

-¿Terry?

-Sí

-¿le va muy bien en su carrera?

-Sí pero no solo es eso, el fue a buscarte a Lakewood hace algunos meses

-¿A buscarme?

-Al parecer no se casó con Susana

-No puede ser

-Es verdad, salió en todos los periódicos

Candy se quedó en blanco, ella había leído la noticia de que el castaño estaba por casarse y ahora Annie le estaba diciendo que era libre y que hasta había ido a buscarla.

-¿Qué te parece la noticia?

-no lo sé –dijo contrariada-

-es la impresión pero ya se te pasará, está mas buen mozo que antes, cuando lo veas te darás cuenta

-¡Terry!

Todos los gratos recuerdos regresaron a su mente a si mismo los tristes momentos que pasó junto a él.

En la noche llegó el coche de los Andley a recogerla, cuando Elisa y Neil estaban en la sala haciendo sus deberes.

-¡Miren quien llegó! –Dijo Elisa-

-Pero sí es Candy –dijo Neil sorprendido al verla tan guapa-

-¿Crees que por vestir así ahora eres una dama?

-Me importa poco lo que pienses de mi Elisa

-Siempre serás una salvaje

-Sí es cierto, siempre será la chica que durmió en un establo –dijo Neil resentido-

-una vulgar hija del hogar de Pony

Elisa y Neil se rieron a carcajadas, Archie quiso defenderla pero en ese momento una voz conocida reprendió a ambos jóvenes.

-Dejen en paz a Candice –dijo Albert-

Todos se quedaron mirando a Albert, estaba muy elegante, su cabello corto y sin sus acostumbradas gafas oscuras.

-¡Tío Albert! –Dijo Neil todo nervioso- solo estábamos bromeando

-déjenme a solas con Candice

Todos obedecieron y se fueron dejando solos a Albert y a Candy quienes se miraban intensamente.

-¡Candy! –Dijo casi en un susurro Albert-

Candy se echó en sus brazos y lo abrazó como si tuviera que protegerlo de algo o de alguien.

-Mi pequeña –le dijo él- me alegra verte

-Albert, yo te extrañé mucho –le dijo separándose de él y mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos-

-yo también, pero no debes llorar

-Albert es que yo tengo que decirte algo

-yo también –se apresuró él, dando unos pasos atrás para guardar la debida distancia-

-Sí –dijo ella ansiosamente-

-Sí, tú eres muy importante para mí, tanto que ya has visto lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti

-y yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti Albert porque yo te…

Albert la cayó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y mirándola tiernamente.

-Shhhhh pequeña, déjame hablar primero

Candy estaba muy nerviosa, ella creía que Albert iba a hablarle de amor, que se le declararía y que al fin se olvidaría de sus penas.

-Archie descubrió algo entre las cosas de mi hermana Rosemary ¿Sabes quien fue ella?

-La madre de Anthony

-Sí, la madre de Anthony y mi querida hermana mayor

-¿Por qué me lo recuerdas?

-Mi hermana tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, tan hermosos como los tuyos, es más cuando te veo me parece estar viéndola a ella

Candy pensó nuevamente que debía estarla comparando con alguien a quien quiso mucho porque por ella sentía algo muy especial.

-Estuve haciendo mis investigaciones y encontré a tus verdaderos padres Candy

Ella se quedó muda aun no comprendía ¿Qué tenía que ver su pasado ahora en un momento que ella creyó mágico?

-Tu padre fue un banquero muy importante, su nombre era Damon Bradley y tu madre se llamó Rosemary.

A Candy se le desorbitaron los ojos y Albert siguió hablando con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

-Sí, tu madre fue mi querida hermana Rosemary y Anthony y tú eran hermanos por lo tanto tú eres mi sobrina

Candy casi se desmaya, se sentó mientras miraba a Albert con tristeza, su cara se llenó de lágrimas.

-Candy, eres mi sobrina, eres una verdadera Andley

-Yo, no, no puede ser, es mentira

-no mi amor, no es mentira, te lo juro y como tal te reconoceré. Ahora tú eres la heredera universal de todos mis bienes

-Albert eso no puede ser cierto –dijo sollozando-

-No me gusta verte triste –le dijo acercándose- pensé que te haría feliz saber que me perteneces, que eres algo muy mío, que hay un lazo muy fuerte entre los dos, un lazo que no se puede romper

-Estaría feliz si ese lazo no fuera un lazo de sangre

-¿No te alegra que tú y yo seamos familia?

-Yo estoy enamorada de ti, Albert ¿Cómo va a alegrarme algo así?

-Tú crees estar enamorada de mí, te has ilusionado y en parte yo he sido el culpable, es por eso que quise poner distancia entre los dos porque no puede existir nada entre tú y yo. Te has aferrado a mí porque he estado a tu lado siempre y aunque antes no lo sabía ahora entiendo mi afecto hacia ti, mis deseos de protegerte, era por el llamado de la sangre, porque eres mi sobrina, la hija de mi hermana.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí? Ahora resulta que cuando estuve enamorada de Anthony estaba pecando porque se trataba de mi propio hermano y ahora tú eres mi tío

-No Candy, tú has sido muy inocente y no has sabido reconocer el verdadero amor, el cariño especial que los unió a Anthony y a ti, no podía ser amor puesto que ustedes eran muy jóvenes para saber lo que realmente sentían y en cuanto a lo que crees sentir por mí, pues es producto de la necesidad de afecto que siempre has tenido, por tus problemas con Terry y pensando mucho creo que aun lo amas solo que quieres eclipsar ese sentimiento porque sabes que te trae mucho dolor. A pesar de todo lo que has sufrido a su lado creo que aun tienen una oportunidad, él te ha estado buscando porque te ama, no se casó con Susana ¿Por qué no lo buscas?

-Albert yo te amo a ti

-No, no es así, déjame demostrarte que estás equivocada

Albert la abrazó y ella lloró en sus brazos como aquella vez que perdió a Terry, se sentía muy confundida, su cabeza era un mar de sentimientos difusos.

Al día siguiente Annie fue a visitar a su amiga a la mansión y la encontró todavía en cama, no había querido levantarse y tenía los ojos rojos al parecer había pasado toda la noche llorando.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás así por Terry?

-No. Estoy así por Albert

-¿Por Albert?

-Es que me enteré de que es mi tío

-¿tu tío?

-Sí, mi tío de verdad. Ahora resulta que soy una verdadera Andley, que fui hermana de Anthony, mi primer amor, que mi madre era Rosemary la hermana de Albert

-No puedo creerlo

-Yo estaba enamorándome de mi propio tío ¿entiendes como me siento?

-¿Te gustaba Albert?

-Eso creo

-¿Y Terry?

-No sé que siento por él

-Tal vez si lo ves logres aclarar tus sentimientos

-No lo sé

Tocan a la puerta y Dorothy llega a decirle a Candy que Albert quiere verla en la sala en una hora y que se ponga un vestido elegante de los que se compró en Francia.

-Yo te ayudaré a cambiarte –le dijo la morena-

La hora pasó y Candy fue a la sala donde esperaban la abuela Elroy, Archie, Elisa, Neil y sus padres. También estaba George parado junto a Albert y la servidumbre correctamente uniformada parada a cierta distancia de los señores de la casa.

-Los he reunido a todos porque tengo algo que decirles –mencionó Albert-

-¿Qué es eso tan importante? –Preguntó impaciente la señora Elroy-

-Iré al grano porque no me gusta hablar demasiado. Gracias a la ayuda de Archie y de George pude encontrar a la hija menor de mi hermana Rosemary

-¿Hija menor de Pauna? –Preguntó sorprendida la anciana-

La señora Elroy conocía a su sobrina como Pauna porque así habían querido bautizarla inicialmente.

-Así es. Nadie lo sabía pero mi hermana tuvo una hija y esa hija es Candice. Gracias a Dios que la puso en nuestro camino y que fuimos nosotros los que la adoptamos

-¿Qué dices William? Eso es imposible

-Tengo todas las pruebas que acreditan a Candy como hija de Pauna, cuando quiera puedo mostrárselas. Desde hoy Candy es la heredera universal de todos los bienes de los Andley. George está haciendo los trámites para reconocerla legalmente como tal

Todos empezaron a protestar, Elisa hizo una escena de llanto, no podía creer que Candy fuera una Andley de verdad. Neil se mordía los labios de coraje y los Legan no podían disimular su inconformidad con la noticia, el único que sonreía era Archie. Albert estaba serio, no miró a Candy para nada mientras la tía abuela exigía ver dichas pruebas.

Aquella tarde le dieron la mejor habitación de la mansión a la enfermera y cuando Dorothy fue a llevarle un té para los nervios la trató como a la señorita de la casa.

-yo sigo siendo Candy

-Pero ahora es la señorita de la casa y debo tratarla con respeto

-Dorothy yo te doy permiso a llamarme como siempre, somos amigas

-Está bien Candy, te llamaré como tú quieras pero solo cuando estemos a solas no quiero tener problemas con la señora Elroy

A los pocos minutos llegó la tía abuela a hablar con Candy y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama.

-Ya William me contó todo y solo me queda decirte que eres bienvenida a la familia, solo espero que sepas comportarte como una verdadera dama, que seas una dama tal y como lo fue tu madre, mi querida sobrina Pauna

-Pondré todo mi empeño

-Eso espero

Marco fue a buscarla al día siguiente para llevarla a su casa y que conociera a sus padres, ella no tenía muchas ganas pero finalmente accedió ante la insistencia de su amigo. En la calle se encontró con Annie que salía del colegio.

-Me gustaría ir a buscar a Archie pero no me atrevo después de lo que pasó en mi casa

-¿y sabes donde queda el colegio?

-Sí

-Entonces llévame, con ese pretexto podrás verlo

-Está bien vamos

Los tres fueron al colegio de Archie cuando vieron a Elisa y a Terry hablando juntos, la rubia palideció al encontrarse con esos ojos color azul zafiro. Terry se acercó y sin decir nada la abrazó.

Elisa y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos; para Terry ese momento tan esperado era especial pero Candy no sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo, cuando escuchó que el actor le dijo suavemente algo que ella nunca había escuchado salir de sus labios, ella lo sabía y él lo sabía sin embargo nunca hubo ese intercambio de expresiones.

-¡Te amo! Y ya no quiero que te vayas, no pienso dejarte ir, quiero que te quedes a vivir conmigo y quiero que seas mi esposa

-No puedo –le dijo ella-

Terry la soltó lentamente y la miró un poco extrañado y creyó que ella lo decía por Susana.

-Yo quise cumplir con mi promesa pero fue ella la que me dejó y ahora creo que es la mejor decisión que pudo tomar porque a su lado nunca hubiera sido feliz, solo contigo podría ser completa y verdaderamente dichoso

-Terry es que no sabes lo que ha pasado

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo creo que me he enamorado otra vez, estoy confundida

Terry alzó la mirada y vio a Marco, se armó sus propias conclusiones y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, odió a Marco en ese momento, quería fulminarlo con su mirada.

-¿Te has enamorado de otro?

-Es que no sé, no estoy segura

-muy bien, no voy a obligarte a nada, búscame cuando aclares tus dudas –le dijo molesto y se subió a su auto-

Candy no supo que pensar aun seguía confundida y ver a Terry le revolvió todo, Annie le dijo que era mejor que se fueran y otro día vieran a Archie. Marco no se atrevió a preguntar nada porque más o menos se imaginaba la situación.

Elisa estaba molesta porque ahora no tenía quien la llevara a la casa, no le quedaba más remedio que regresar caminando.

Terry conducía molesto de pronto llegó al teatro y entró violentamente, todos los que se cruzaban en su camino estaban asombrados. Llegó a su camerino y se sentó a pensar aun molesto.

-¿Cómo puede dudar? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de mi tan rápido?

Karen Claise entra y lo escucha maldiciendo, ella se ríe y lo mira sarcásticamente.

-No sabía que entre tus líneas hubieran maldiciones

-¿Qué quieres?

-Robert ha estado buscándote

-ya estoy aquí, iré en unos minutos ¿podrías dejarme solo?

-Estás molesto es obvio ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Qué te importa?

-No, no me importa y creo que a nadie más le importa lo que te suceda, lo único que queremos es salir bien en la obra y con ese carácter tuyo nadie va querer ensayar

-No me interesa lo que piensen los demás

-Es obvio que te molesta algo ¿será una mujer?

A Terruce se le encendió la chispa de su enojo y ella comprendió que había dado en el blanco.

-Sí, es una mujer ¿No te quiere verdad?

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada

-Soy mujer, podría ayudarte descifrando algunos códigos que los hombres nunca podrían

Ella tomó asiento y lo miró como esperando a que él empezara a contarle, él se clamó un poco y se rió.

-Sabes mucho ¿No?

-Tengo algo de experiencia

-Es que ella me ha dicho que está confundida y que creer amar a otro

-¡Hum! Veo que la cosa es seria

-¿Qué puedo hacer según tú?

-Hay una solución. Tengo la fórmula para que descubras que es lo que ella realmente siente. Si sigues al pie de la letra mis indicaciones te aseguro que saldrás de dudas y podrás actuar de acuerdo a como te convenga.

Muchas modistas llegaron a la mansión de Andley, la tía abuela había mandado verlas para que confeccionaran el nuevo guardarropa de Candy. Elisa estaba molesta porque la abuela no le quiso comprar más vestidos y Neil trataba de ver a la rubia a escondidas porque aun le gustaba mucho. Archie se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto estudiando pero a la vez pensando en Annie.

-Ya estoy harto, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza –se dijo-

Albert se ausentaba todo el día y llegaba muy entrada la noche, estaba evitando volver a encontrarse con su sobrina desde que se enteró de lo que ella empezaba a sentir.

La abuela dijo que era necesario hacer una fiesta para presentar en sociedad a su sobrina nieta y Albert no se lo impidió, solo le dijo que agregara a una persona en especial para la gran gala.

Llegó el mes de mayo justamente para el cumpleaños de Candy, la fiesta se celebraría en la noche. Como era de esperarse casi todos los miembros de la alta sociedad de Chicago y New York estuvieron presentes. Entre los invitado se encontraba Terruce, él era la persona especial que solicitó Albert que se invitara, al principio la señora Elroy se negó pero al enterarse que era hijo de un Duque encantada accedió.

-Tal vez se enamore de Candy –pensó- tendríamos un matrimonio ventajoso, el hijo de un Duque, nos haría un bien si llega a emparentarse con nosotros

Todos los invitados esperaban a que Albert presente a la rubia, ella todavía no bajaba mientras todos conversaban apareció Albert, del brazo llevaba a Candy quien estaba hermosa, la modista había hecho un trabajo prodigioso con el vestido que diseñó para ella, era estilo sirena de color rojo brillante, con un pronunciado escote, su cabello semi recogido, dejando caer algunos rizos perfectamente peinados, unos pendientes y un collar de diamantes rojos completaban su atuendo. Todos la miraron embelesados, la única que la miraba con odio intenso era Elisa. Terry se quedó como hipnotizado, sabía que Candy era hermosa pero ahora vestida así, tan despampanante hizo que sintiera celos de los demás hombres que la miraban con lujuria.

Albert pronunció unas cuantas palabras y presentó a Candy como la legitima heredera de los Andley.

-Les presento a mi sobrina, Candice Andley A.

Todos aplaudieron dándole la bienvenida, luego la música empezó a sonar y algunos caballeros la sacaron a bailar mientras tanto Terry pondría en práctica las sugerencias que le había dado su compañera de reparto.

Candy miró a Terry, estaba elegante, no se había fijado antes pero era verdad lo que había dicho Annie estaba más buen mozo que antes.

Annie estaba conversando con Marco quien también estaba presente cuando Archie se acercó.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

-bueno creo que mejor los dejo a solas para que hablen –dijo Marco mientras se iba-

Annie estaba seria y no miraba a Archie quien estaba un poco preocupado por lo resultaría de su conversación.

-Annie, sé que no me he comportado como tu verdadero novio, que te he descuidado, que he dado por sentada nuestra relación.

-¿En resumen?

-que te he fallado pero creo que ha salido algo bueno de todo esto porque me ha servido para darme cuenta que te amo

-¡Archie! –Exclamó ella con un rojo furioso en sus mejillas-

-¡Perdóname! Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, prometo cambiar

-¡Archie! Claro que te perdono, yo también te amo

Archie sonrió y la sacó a bailar, Candy los vio y se puso contenta porque eso era señal de que ya se habían reconciliado.

Marco sacó a bailar a Candy y mientras estaban en la pista Terry se acercó a Elisa y le besó la mano. Candy sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago pero fingió que esto no le afectaba y siguió conversando con su amigo que no hacía otra cosa que hablar de su carrera universitaria.

Elisa no podía creer que el castaño la estuviera invitando a bailar pero feliz aceptó, él le dijo algunas cosas que al parecer le causaron risa. Ambos rieron y Candy ya no pudo disimular lo mal que se sentía.

-¿qué tienes? –Le preguntó su amigo-

-Es que creí que lo había olvidado, que ya no lo quería, pero me duele verlo feliz con otra. Cuando lo dejé para que se quedara con Susana, tuve que sacar fuerzas para volver de inmediato a Chicago porque no quería dejarlo y no soportaba el dolor, es similar lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, siento como si me hubieran clavado una estaca en el corazón.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que aun sientes algo muy fuerte por él, puede ser que continúes enamorada

-creí que Albert lo había arrancado para siempre de mi corazón y ahora está con esa mujer

-Esa chica es tu prima Elisa ¿verdad?

-Sí, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él

-¿Temes que pueda conquistarlo?

-Ella es una arpía que no tiene corazón, no sé como él puede estar bailando con esa mujer después del daño que nos hizo a los dos –dijo ya molesta-

-Entonces estás celosa –comentó su amigo- tú todavía lo quieres

-no lo sé, estoy confundida

-Albert es tu tío no puedes amarlo, seguramente estás confundiendo el cariño y la gratitud por el amor.

Terry no dejaba ni un solo momento a Elisa, Archie y Annie lo vieron y no podían creerlo.

-¡Pobre Candy! debe estar sufriendo –dijo Archie- Ese aristócrata malcriado no tiene perdón, ¡que descaro! ¡Bailar con Elisa!

-Archie, Candy duda de lo que siente por Terry, tú no sabes pero ella lo rechazó cuando se encontraron hace unos días

-¡Con que es eso! Pero eso no le da derecho a actuar así

-Yo apoyo a Terry –dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa-

-Pero Annie ¿Qué dices?

-Creo que Terry está haciendo lo mismo que yo

-no entiendo

-yo salía con Jason para ver si podía hacer que te dieran celos y funcionó

-¿Con que hiciste eso para darme celos?

-Sí pero por favor no te enojes conmigo

-No Annie, no podría enojarme contigo, antes te agradezco que me hayas abierto los ojos, me asusté mucho cuando creí que te perdía.

-Entonces creo que Terry está tratando de darle celos a Candy para que reaccione ¿Por qué no lo ayudamos un poco?

-Buena idea, aunque hubiera preferido otra persona para Candy pero si ellos se aman tienen que estar juntos y felices, así como nosotros

-mi plan es el siguiente escucha con atención

Albert interrumpió el baile de Terry con Elisa y le pidió hablar a solas sobre un asunto privado. Los dos se apartaron y se fueron a uno de los estudios a platicar.

-Primero quiero preguntarte algo Terry y quiero que me respondas con la verdad

-¿Qué cosa Albert?

-Tú todavía amas a Candy

-Con todas mis fuerzas

-¿y por qué estabas bailando con Elisa?

-Candy me ha dicho que no está segura de lo que siente por mí, que cree estar enamorada de otro. Seguramente se trata del joven que está con ella

-¿Marco?

-¿Así se llama?

-Él solo es un amigo, un compañero de estudios de allá en Francia

-¿Entonces de quien cree estar enamorada?

-Terry, Candy ha confundido el cariño que siente por mí con amor. Ella es tan frágil y pura, ha estado necesitada de amor y al sentirse sola se ha refugiado en mí

-Entonces eres tú

-Sí Terry

-Pero…

-Ella no sabía que yo era su tío de verdad y créeme que de no haberme enterado a tiempo yo me hubiese enamorado de ella, resulta tan fácil amarla

-¿y ahora qué?

-Estoy seguro de que ella te ama a ti Terry –le dijo sonriente mientras le colocaba su mano sobre el hombro- está noche es tuya, hazle saber que la amas, pídele que se case contigo

-¿Casarnos?

-¿No era tu deseo?

-Siempre lo ha sido

-Ella ya debió darse cuenta de lo que siente por ti, no has dejado de darle celos con Elisa

-¿Crees que me acepte?

-Estoy seguro de eso

Annie aprovecha que Marco y Candy van a sentarse para cumplir con su parte del plan.

-¡Candy! Me he enterado de algo terrible

-¿Qué cosa Annie? No me pongas nerviosa

-Bueno, ya te has de haber dado cuenta que Archie y yo volvimos

-Sí y los felicito

-gracias, pero necesito decirte algo. Archie me ha contado que Albert y Terry están hablando en el estudio sobre su boda

-¿La boda de quién? –Preguntó sorprendida-

-La de Terry

-No entiendo ¿Terry va a casarse?

-Sí y con Elisa. Terry ha venido a pedir la mano de Elisa a Albert

-¡No Dios mío!

-Piensan casarse muy pronto

Candy se puso de pie, no podía creerlo, se fue corriendo hasta el estudio y cuando llegó a la puerta escuchó la última parte de la conversación.

-Entonces espero a que me confirmes la fecha para ir iniciando con los preparativos de la boda –le dijo Albert al castaño-

-Muy bien, yo te aviso, espero que todo salga bien

-Creo que sí, ella siempre estuvo loca por ti

Los dos rieron y estrecharon sus manos, Candy se fue a llorar al jardín y se encontró con Archie quien iba a darle el tiro de gracia.

-¡Candy! Estás llorando, seguro que Annie te contó pero creo que es lo mejor. Terry siempre fue mala persona y no merece tus lágrimas, será un castigo para él casarse con la bruja de Elisa.

-Hubiera preferido que se casara con Susana, me dolería menos

-¿A él no le importa nada ni nadie?

-quiero estar sola Archie

-imagino como te sientes, te traeré algo para que te tranquilices, ya regreso

-No, solo quiero estar sola –le dijo pero Archie pareció no escucharla-

Al rato mientras ella lloraba sentada en una de las fuentes del jardín, llegó alguien, ella creyó que era Archie.

-Te dije que me dejaras sola

-No pensé que estuvieras aquí afuera, sola

Candy se sorprende al ver a Terry parado frente a ella y quiso irse pero él la detuvo del brazo.

-¿Por qué huyes?

-pensé que querrías estar a solas

-vine acá porque quería fumar un cigarro

-¿Fumar?

-Sí

-Pensé que lo habías dejado

-Solo fumo cuando estoy ansioso

-Y debes estarlo

-Sí, estoy por hacer algo que va a cambiar mi vida por completo

-Ya me enteré de que vas a casarte

El castaño chifló burlescamente como la primera vez que se vieron en el Mauritania y le dijo.

-Veo que las noticias vuelan rápido ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Eso no importa

-está bien si no quieres decirme quien fue el chismoso no importa

-¿Ahora puedo irme?

-Me gustaría que conversáramos un rato sobre mi próxima boda, no te vayas todavía

-la novia debe estar feliz, imagino

-no lo sé

-Eso es seguro, conociéndola, armará todo un alboroto

-no lo creo, ella es sencilla y delicada

-¿Sencilla y delicada?

-¿Acaso lo dudas?

-Ella es una bruja

-No le digas así

-¿Cómo pudiste comprometerte con ella después del daño que nos hizo? ¿Cómo, si tú habías dicho que me amabas? ¿A dónde se fue el amor que jurabas sentir por mí? Eres un mentiroso. Tú y ella son iguales

-No entiendo Candy

-¿Cómo que no entiendes? Vas a casarte con Elisa –Dijo molesta-

Terry rió a carcajadas al escucharla decir eso, esto hizo que Candy se pusiera roja del coraje.

-Te estás riendo como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso

-Para mí lo es pecas porque no es Elisa con quien voy a casarme

-Pero…. Si no es Elisa entonces ¿Con quién? –dijo temerosa-

-Con la mujer más hermosa y encantadora que he conocido. Con la única que podría hacerme feliz. Voy a pedirle que sea mi esposa, pero no sé si ella quiera estar conmigo ¿Tú que crees Candy? ¿Me aceptará? ¿Me aceptará si le digo que la amo intensamente, que me muero por besarla, abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir?

-no lo sé –respondió ella-

-¿crees que si la beso se decida?

-Podrías intentarlo –dijo ella toda sonrosada-

-¿Sí?

-Tal vez si la besas se decida

Terry se acercó y la miró profundamente y después de arrimarla más hacia él la besó delicadamente. Fue el beso más tierno y dulce que el aristócrata había dado en su vida. No se separó mucho de ella y le preguntó:

-¿Crees que con eso baste o tendré que volver a besarla para que esté más segura?

-tal vez aún no esté muy segura –le dijo ella-

-entonces tendré que hacerlo nuevamente –expresó él antes de volver a unir sus labios a los de ella-

Candy sintió una explosión dentro de ella, solo Terry la había besado en toda su vida a pesar de sus temores y dudas siempre fue él a quien amó de verdad. Después de besarse varias veces, Terry la abrazó y le preguntó si ella quería casarse con él.

-Si Terry, quiero ser tu esposa

Varios días después Terry y Albert estaban hablando sobre la boda, Albert se notaba sereno pero a la vez decidido.

-Quiero que te cases con Candy lo antes posible porque tengo algunos negocios en Chicago y tendré que irme de New York. Ella estuvo estudiando en Francia para ser asistente de cirugía y acabo de conseguirle un trabajo en Manhattan, de esta forma podrán vivir tranquilos en esta ciudad y tú podrás seguir con el teatro.

-¿Vendrás a visitarnos?

-Sí, en cuanto me sea posible

-Albert tengo que agradecerte, de no haber sido por ti Candy y yo no estaríamos juntos

-No me lo agradezcas solo a mí, sino a Archie y Annie quienes fueron los de la idea de provocarles más celos a mi pequeña. Y sobre todo debes darle gracias a Dios que les ha permitido volver a estar juntos.

-Tienes razón a él debo darle las gracias por poner a Candy en mi camino

Candy y Terry se casaron un mes de julio. La boda fue por todo lo alto porque la tía abuela no quería que su sobrina nieta pasara desapercibida. Todos sus amigos estuvieron presentes. La Señorita Pony, la hermana María, Annie, Marco, Madame Antoinette. Patricia también llegó a New York y Candy le presentó a Tom con la esperanza de que surgiera de pronto un romance que le ayudara a su amiga a olvidar el dolor que le provocó la muerte de Stear. Eleanor también estuvo presente al igual que el Duque, fue toda una sorpresa verlo ahí. Le pidió perdón a Terry y le deseó toda la felicidad del mundo. Archie y Annie también estaban muy felices. Albert hizo el brindis por la dicha de sus amigos tan queridos. Elisa y Neil estaban en una esquina remordiéndose del coraje y más al enterarse de que Albert había decidido que no les pagaría los estudios universitarios y les había conseguido empleos para que ellos mismos cubrieran sus gastos.

Después de algún tiempo de casados, Candy le pidió a Terry que la llevara a visitar la tumba de Anthony y de su madre.

-Ahora no tienes porque sentir celos de Anthony porque sabes que fue mi hermano

-Sí y sé que lo quisiste mucho y él a ti

-lo que me apena es no haber llegado a conocer a mi madre. Albert me ha dado su diario porque piensa que de esa forma estaré más cerca de ella

-Ahora no estarás sola nunca más, porque yo estaré a tu lado

-Gracias Terry por haber sido paciente conmigo y saber esperar a pesar de mis dudas

-te hubiera esperado toda la vida Candy

-Te amo Terry

-yo más a ti

Era otoño y las hojas de los árboles caían juguetonamente sobre el suelo, algunos se enredaron en los rizos rubios de Candy, ella depositó dos ramos de rosas blancas sobre las tumbas de Anthony y su madre y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Terry se inclinó junto a ella y ambos oraron por las almas de estas dos nobles personas.

Candy y Terry veían ya lejos el motivo de sus tristezas, ahora veían hacia el futuro con mucho optimismo, seguramente tendrían ciertos inconvenientes, pasarían por momentos tristes pero ellos habían aprendido que eso era parte de la vida y que sin los problemas no podrían refinarse y ser mejores personas. Ya lo peor había pasado ahora solo les quedaba luchar juntos contra cualquier adversidad que se les pudiera presentar.

*Fin*

Dedicado a todas las Territanas, amantes de Lord Grandchester. Muchos besos….


End file.
